


In the End, You'll Know I've Lied

by ElephantsRTasty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake Character Death, M/M, Songfic, Suicide, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, song revealed at end of first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantsRTasty/pseuds/ElephantsRTasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And for a minute, Gavin looked guilty; he felt like the worst person in the world too. But after a few moments he spoke quietly. “Love changes people. It makes them do stupid things.”<br/>Ray just huffed and got up to throw his trash away.</p><p> Gavin is tired of Michael being an oblivious idiot, and after a year of dealing with it, he takes matters into his own hands. But his method definitely isn't ideal, because, you know, "you don’t just tell people you like them. That would be dumb.”<br/>(In which Michael is ignorant, Gavin is a selfish dickhead, and the entire office kinda hates Geoff for agreeing to help.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this isn't my first fic but it's my first on here! this is also a fairly rushed fic, only a few short chapters. i'm working on a longer, more professional-ish-kinda-maybe fic, and i just wanted to publish something, so here ya go! it does have quite a bit of dialogue though... i'm bad at descriptions and thoughts and ugh.
> 
> *TRIGGER*  
> -mentions of suicide, will not be graphic.
> 
> *IMPORTANT NOTES*  
> I do realize Gavin is fairly out of character in this fic, but I just had this idea and I wanted to run with it! Also, I am no way making suicide jokes here. This idea is purely based on a song I like that I will reveal at the end notes. If you have any questions, please ask.

“Gavin, are you out of your fucking mind? What kind of joke is this? It’s a pretty shitty one anyway,” Geoff exclaimed as the two drove to work through the crowded streets of Austinites on their morning commutes. Along with his outburst came a few moments of swerving, honks from cars around them, and cursing. When that situation was resolved, Geoff looked back at Gavin, who cowered in his seat and avoided Geoff’s gaze.

            Eventually Gavin sighed and sat back up in his seat. “I’m tired of him being so oblivious, Geoff! He’s an idiot, he is.”

            The other man huffed and took one hand off the steering wheel. “Why don’t you just, oh I don’t know, tell him your feelings? Maybe that would clear things up?”

            Gavin held back a growl, and simply replied, “you don’t just tell people you like them. That would be dumb.”

            “That’s definitely the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard from your stupid British mouth. And you say a shitload of, well, shit,” Geoff retorted, but he did realize the other had a (completely bullshit) point. Michael had at least acted oblivious to the past year of Gavin’s doting on him, even after the fateful night of drunken Spin the Bottle. Or was it Seven Minutes in Heaven? None of the Rooster Teeth crew present that night could remember, except Ray. And he just had to be a little shit and simply grin to himself whenever he was asked about it. All Geoff could recall from that night were quite a lot of sexual noises coming from the pair, and he certainly didn’t want to dwell on that subject for very long.

            Once parked in the Rooster Teeth parking lot, Geoff took the keys from the ignition and made a move to exit the car, but then he noticed Gavin glaring at him, not moving a muscle.

            Geoff ran a hand through his hair and groaned. “Gavin, I want to help you and Michael out here, but don’t you think your idea is just a tad over the top? Why can’t you just have, like, twenty seconds of blind courage, or something? God, I don’t know. Don’t ask me to deal with this.”

            Gavin remained still, his eyebrows furrowed in unmoving concentration. Geoff stared back for a full minute until he had to blink, and something about that just made him crack.

            “You're a fucking four year old. Fine, Gavin. But you owe me. And anyone else who helps me, which is probably going to be the entire staff. You owe us fucking big time.”

 

           

            Geoff couldn’t decide which would be better, or which would be worse: tell the entire staff at once, excluding Michael of course, or tell one person at a time. Either way, Burnie and a few others would definitely explode at the news and probably forbid it. Eventually, Geoff decided to talk to one member at a time, and before he even turned on his computer that morning, he pulled Burnie and Gus, who happened to be walking by, aside telling them the plan in a hushed voice. As predicted, the two definitely forbade it, but since Geoff had agreed to help Gavin out, he pleaded and begged and assured them everything would work out.

            After almost fifteen minutes of arguing, Burnie and Gus grudgingly agreed to go along with the plan and slowly tell the other members of the staff. Geoff promised them Gavin would definitely pay everyone back somehow, and hurriedly rushed into the Achievement Hunter office.

            Gavin had already started playing the part. Of course, it was only a few little things nobody would really notice unless they looked for it, but to Geoff, the kid was a pretty good actor. A few less funny comments here, nervous glances there, and hints of trouble beneath his smile. Geoff had to hold in a laugh so not to blow the cover, so he quickly coughed into his arm and turned on his computer. While it booted up, he sent a message to Gavin.

            _I want you to tell Ray about the plan today. Treat him to lunch or something._

Across the room, Gavin saw the message and replied saying he would. Then, almost comically to Geoff, he sighed and began slowly setting up his microphone for recording. Nearby, Michael looked over to his friend.

            “Gav, are you okay?”

             “Of course, Michael. Just a bit tired.”

            Geoff proceeded to tell everyone the schedule for the day and the morning hours passed flawlessly. They recorded a Grand Theft Auto 5 let’s play, then an hour of 7 Days to Die, which Michael sat out and began to edit a Rage Quit. Around noon or one, Geoff went to lunch with Jack and Ryan, and Michael drove by himself back to his apartment to eat food there. Gavin and Ray walked to a nearby Whataburger to eat and after ordering they sat in a corner table, away from other people.

            “Ray, I gotta tell you something. You’ll probably think it’s dumb or something but… I’m going to try to see if Michael—“

            “If he wants to have hot sex with you? Like every day?”

            Gavin groaned. “Not those words, but that idea. Ugh, God I’m stupid.”

           

 

            Ray’s mouth hung open in bewilderment, bits of lettuce and tomato falling back onto his tray. He sat like that for a whole minute, then, “you want to what?!”

            Gavin chuckled nervously and ate another fry. “I want to fake my suicide so Michael will realize he’s an oblivious idiot and somewhere deep down he’s in love with me.”

            “No.”

            “Yeah. That’s the plan.”

            “No.”

            Gavin sighed and ate more of his burger. “I know it’s selfish, but I’m done with him ignoring me. Even after a whole year he doesn’t know anything! Anyway, over the next two weeks or so, my mood will go incredibly downhill that he’s eventually going to confront me about it. I will deny that anything is wrong, and after a few more days, I won’t show up to work. I’ll tell Geoff to tell everyone I wasn’t feeling well or something. Then, the next morning, I’m flying off to England for—“

            “Do you know how extremely wrong faking suicide is? It’s wrong on so many levels.”

            “—however long it takes. Meanwhile, the excuse during videos will be that I’m away in England for some family things, though I don’t think much will get done in the Achievement Hunter office. Michael, hopefully, will be devastated—“

            “You are a complete asshole with no feelings. Selfish too.”

            “—to the point where he eventually confides in Geoff about things. Oh, did I mention the ‘funeral’ would take place in England, and so nobody in the office would be able to go? Anyway, Michael will eventually tell Geoff—“

            “Shut up. Shut up, Gavin. That’s wrong. So wrong. Why the hell is Geoff helping you? Why is this allowed? You’re acting like a selfish asshole who is going to make the apparent love of his life feel like shit for who knows how long, just to eventually come back and laugh the whole thing off as a scheme to make him love you? What the hell is wrong with you, Gavin?! This isn’t like you at all!”

            And for a minute, Gavin looked guilty; he felt like the worst person in the world too. But after a few moments he spoke quietly. “Love changes people. It makes them do stupid things.”

            Ray just huffed and got up to throw his trash away.

 

 

            The next two weeks passed according to Gavin’s plan, and finally, the day before Gavin flew off to England, Michael grabbed his friend and insisted they talk about things. That day, Gavin frequently excused himself from the office after beginning fits of sobbing, much to the fake dismay of his co-workers and genuine worry of the only one in the entire building who didn’t know what was going on.

            Once they were outside, they sat on a bench on the side of the building. Gavin continued to cry and avoid his boy’s gaze. “Michael, I just want to go home… let me go home….”

            Michael shook his head and pulled Gavin into a hug. “Why won’t you tell us what’s wrong Gav? Why can’t you tell me? Please. I want to help you.”

            Several minutes passed before any more words were spoken. With his face in Michael’s jacket, Gavin wanted to smile. He wanted to be happy about how all of this went to plan, and how he felt so protected in Michael’s arms. However, he continued to sob. For real this time. Gavin definitely was a shit excuse for a friend who didn’t deserve Michael, Geoff, or anyone he knew. But now, it was too late to go back.

            “I- I can’t tell you, Michael. I really wish I could, but please, just give me some more time to work things out for myself. Please.”

            They sat together for a few more minutes, Michael tearing up himself, before Gavin got up without another word and walked to Geoff, who just happened to be leaving the office. Within a minute, Gavin was gone. But not without one last text message to Michael.

            _I’m sorry._

 

Later that evening, as Gavin packed for England, he saw an old notepad and pen under his bed. He stared at it with blurry eyes for a few moments before grabbing it and scribbling the first part of a letter onto the front page.

 

**Dear (my boy) Michael:**

**_So I've made up my mind; I will pretend to leave this world behind. And in the end you'll know I lied to get your attention. I'm faking my own suicide. I'm faking my own suicide, because I know you love me. You just haven't realized. I'm faking my own suicide; they'll hold a double funeral, because part of you will die along with me._ **


	2. Chapter 2

            Rain pattered the windows of the Ramsey household as the family plus Gavin ate their breakfast. The adults sat in silence, eating their scrambled eggs and bacon, while Millie chattered about random things. Eventually, she directed her train of thought to Gavin, much to the dismay of her parents.

            “Why are you leaving this time?”

            A question Gavin had asked himself many times, he had no real answer. He could lie and say it was to see Dan or something, but that would just make him feel worse. So Gavin remained quiet and stared down at his mostly full breakfast plate. Griffon gave her daughter a murmured answer before getting up to wash her plate. Tension filled the room. Geoff barely moved.

            Eventually everyone else finished their breakfast and dispersed throughout the house. Geoff and Gavin, as part of the plan, wouldn’t answer any of the “wondering” texts or calls from their coworkers until Gavin had boarded his afternoon flight to New York City, where after a couple hours of layover, he would fly to London where he would be picked up by family or a friend the next morning. After leaving Gavin at the airport, Geoff would call one of the Achievement Hunters, besides Michael, and deliver them the “horrible news of Gavin’s suicide.” He would then drive to the office and talk to everyone in person. The rest would handle itself.

            The last two weeks at work had really been hell for Geoff. When Michael wasn’t around, everyone in the office would glare at Geoff, a silent attack of “you owe us, you owe us, you owe us so fucking much.” Even the Let’s Plays and other videos the AH crew produced had been bad enough with Gavin obviously not himself; however, when you forgot about that part, the number of in-game attacks on Geoff grew exponentially. Michael mostly ignored that part and focused more on his troubled friend.

            Since last night’s “I’m sorry” text from Gavin to Michael, the latter had blown up the former’s phone with about twenty calls and fifty texts, and it hurt Gavin so incredibly much to not reply to any of them, but he knew it was vital to the scheme of things.

            Gavin entered his room again and looked at his packed suitcase, his phone, and finally the pad of paper and pen resting on his dresser. He sighed and checked the time, which was 10 AM, a couple hours before he would need to check in at the airport. What could he do that could waste time and make him forget about his guilt? Gavin sure as hell didn’t know.

            Eventually he decided to write a few more lines in his letter to Michael, and sat on his bed thinking of what to write. There was so much he wished to say: thousands of apologies, attempts at explaining why it had to be like this, and much more. Instead, he simply wrote:

  ** _Wish you thought that I was dead, so rather than me, you'd be depressed instead. And before arriving at my grave, you'd come to the conclusion you've loved me all your days._** ** _But it's too late; too late for you to say. Because I'm faking my own suicide, because I know you love me. You just haven't realized. I'm faking my own suicide; they’ll hold a double funeral, because a part of you will die along with me._**

             When Gavin finished, he put the paper and pen into a pocket of his carry-on bag and checked his phone. He had several calls and texts from most of the Achievement Hunters, who had to keep up the image that they didn’t know anything about their coworkers’ absence at the office. Gavin sighed, feeling yet more guilt, and sat on his bed again. There was nothing he could do now.

 

  

            “Michael, calm down. I’m sure they’re alright!”

            “Shut up, Ryan. You have no idea what’s going on here! Gavin was so terrible yesterday and then he just texts me ‘I’m sorry?’ He hasn’t replied to any of my texts or calls and I’m actually really fucking scared right now!”

            The Achievement Hunter office had been full of Michael’s shouting since around 8:30, and no words from anyone else in the office could calm him down. Several times he insisted on leaving and going to Geoff’s house, but each time he was somehow convinced to stay. And each time he stayed, he got louder. Anytime someone would get a text or call, Michael would jump in his seat and look eagerly to his coworkers, only to be disappointed when it wasn’t Geoff or Gavin. Particularly Gavin.

            Michael had been slowly editing some video while the hours ticked away, but now it was almost one, and what little patience he still had now evaporated.

            “WHERE THE FUCK IS—“

            Jack’s phone rings, and before Michael can grab it, Jack answers.

            “Hello? Geoff, where the fuck have you been? … What? What are you…? Um, okay. Bye.”

            Michael doesn’t lose a beat. “That was Geoff? Where is he? Where’s Gavin? What did he say? Are they okay?”

            Jack nervously glances around the room at everyone except Michael. His gaze tells them everything: Gavin’s on the plane, Geoff is headed to the office, get your game face on and those tear ducts working. Then he slowly shifts his gaze to Michael, who looks like he’s about to explode. “Um, Geoff’s coming to the office.”

            “AND?!”

            Jack sighs and thinks about how much shit he’s going to give Geoff when it’s all over. “He didn’t sound too good, nor did he say anything about Gavin.”

            Michael didn’t say anything else. That would be pointless. Geoff was coming, and hopefully Gavin with him. So he sat back in his chair and continued to edit the video he was working on; or at least, he kept changing the volume of the same clip over and over again.

            Days seemed to pass before the door to the office slowly opened and in walked a very distressed looking Geoff. A few other staff members followed behind him into the office, trying to put on a convincing air of concern. Michael jumped out of his chair and stared at Geoff, who refused to look away from the ground. A few of the people in the room shifted nervously, but nobody said anything or asked a question. It was like everyone waited for someone else to do it, and Michael felt so done with it.

            “Geoff, what the fuck is going on?” he asked, his heartbeat picking up and his breath shallow.

            The whole room was silent; everyone could easily hear the traffic out on the street and faint noises coming from other parts of the office. The group of spectators, including Burnie, Gus, Barbara and a couple others, really didn’t want to be there to see Michael’s reaction, but pleading text messages from Geoff earlier that day convinced them otherwise. But now that they were actually in the office, watching the events unfold, holding back laughter and the “joke’s” reveal took all of their willpower. They simply didn’t want to see Michael suffer for however long it took for Gavin to come back.

            “Well? Why don’t you answer me?” Michael demanded, patience flown out the window.

            Geoff sniffled. Finally, he whispered, “Gavin’s gone.”

            The spectators shuffled apprehensively and whispers could be heard. Michael didn’t understand. “What? Did he go to England without telling us? Why is this such a big deal?”

            “No, Michael. Gavin is… gone. Fuck, I- I don’t know… he just… this morning… Damn, all of that… I can’t….”

            Geoff burst out into sobs, standing defeated in the center of the office, while a few others began to fake cry as well, but quickly left the scene to avoid suspicion. The other Achievement Hunters seemed stunned into a daze, their eyes the only moving body parts. They each looked from one person to the next, and finally their gazes fell onto Michael, who didn’t even seem to be breathing.

A few minutes passed, nobody saying anything. Michael’s own mind was blank; he had no thoughts, he didn’t breath, he forgot to blink.

And then, he did the only thing he could remember how to do.

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow these chapters are so short... I mean I feel like I spend a whole bunch of time typing the chapters, but then they are just barely over 1000 words...  
> (this fic sucks wow)

**Author's Note:**

> the song is.... "Faking My Own Suicide" by Relient K. I was actually turned onto the band from a mavin video that used one of their songs, and i thought that was interesting.  
> hope you guys liked it, this fic wont be long, its just something im using to practice writing with.  
> bye :)


End file.
